


Animal

by hazzatopsonholidays



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:44:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1122166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzatopsonholidays/pseuds/hazzatopsonholidays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not sex. I mean texting...sexually. Sexting?”<br/>“We've never tried it”, Louis said. “Never?” Zayn asked. Louis shook his head. “Oh my God, Louis. Harry would be an animal at this”, Zayn said, grinning widely. “I'm not sure, Zayn. Harry is like Liam. He's very quiet and adorable. I mean, he's sexy, but he's not talk-dirty-to-me sexy”, Louis said. “You'd be surprised”, Zayn said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm going to hell.  
> Anyway, this is based off of The Cab's 'Animal'. Mainly because I was listening to it nonstop.

Louis sat in his English class, bored out of his mind. Zayn sat beside him, texting. “Who are you talking to?” Louis asked when their teacher left the room. “Liam”, Zayn smirked. “Tell him I say hi”, Louis said. “That would ruin the mood, Lou”, Zayn said, typing away. “Mood?” Louis asked.  
“You didn't really think I was just chit-chatting with Liam, did you?” Zayn asked, chuckling. “Um, yes?” Louis looked at him, confused. Zayn's eyes widened. “You mean...you and Harry haven't...ya know?” Zayn asked. “Of course we have”, Louis said. “Not sex. I mean texting...sexually. Sexting?”  
“I prefer to do things in person”, Louis said. “Same here, but Liam is a bit...dirtier when we aren't face-to-face. You get this whole new level of confidence. I mean, I've told Liam things that would make me stutter and blush in person”, Zayn said, a dirty smile on his lips. “We've never tried it”, Louis said.  
“Never?” Zayn asked. Louis shook his head. “Oh my God, Louis. Harry would be an animal at this”, Zayn said, grinning widely. “I'm not sure, Zayn. Harry is like Liam. He's very quiet and adorable. I mean, he's sexy, but he's not talk-dirty-to-me sexy”, Louis said. “You'd be surprised”, Zayn said.  
Their teacher entered the room. Louis looked down at his phone and sighed. “Try it. Just once”, Zayn whispered. Louis looked at him. Zayn urged him on. “Fine”, Louis whispered. He texted Harry.  
Hey, love. How's class? -L  
Zayn was looking over his shoulder. “Really? That's not sexy, Lou”, He whispered. Louis pushed him away. He looked up at their teacher. He was talking about poetry. Louis' phone lighted up.  
Boring. Yours? -H  
Extremely boring. I miss you. -L  
I miss you, too. -H  
You look amazing today, by the way. -L  
Thank you. (: -H  
I always think your jeans can't get tighter, and then you prove me wrong. I'm not complaining, though. -L  
You're one to talk. -H  
How so? -L  
You give everyone an outline of everything. And I do mean everything. -H  
Harold, do you stare at my cock through my jeans? -L  
Louis bit his lip. Zayn raised an eyebrow and smirked.  
I need something to look forward to after school. -H  
I think I've corrupted you, dear. -L  
I like when you corrupt me. You're amazing at it. -H  
I like when I corrupt you, too. You take corruption so lovely. -L  
Can I have a ride after school? -H  
Haz, I don't own a car. -L  
I know. -H  
Louis' breath hitched.  
Harold, you're being very naughty today. -L  
Maybe you should punish me. -H  
Louis inwardly groaned. Was this really his boyfriend?  
How do you want to be punished, love? -L  
Pull my hair while you choke me with your cock. -H  
Louis began coughing rapidly. Holy mother of god. “Lou, you alright?” Zayn asked, smirking. Louis handed him his phone before he dropped it during his coughing episode. Zayn began chuckling. Louis looked up to find him reading his messages. “I'd get choked, too”, Zayn said, patting him on the back.  
Louis glared at him and took back his phone.  
Fuck, Harry. YES. -L  
I'm going to make you cum in your pants. Don't reply. -H  
Louis held his breath. He was already painfully hard. If Harry continued, he would have an awful time explaining the stains on his pants.  
I can taste your cock every time you wear those jeans. -H  
And your ass is so perfect, Lou. God, I want to fuck you open with my tongue. -H  
Louis nearly whined. He's never whined before, but he could feel it coming up his throat.  
I want to taste you on my tongue. I bet you taste amazing. Your cock does. I'll admit it. I'm a huge cock slut. I want your cock in my mouth all the fucking time. -H  
Louis' breathing was irregular. He knew Zayn noticed, but he didn't act like he did.  
Your thighs. GOD. Your thighs. I know I only top once and awhile, but you have to let me fuck your thighs at least once this week. I love your thighs. They're so fucking perfect. -H  
Louis ran a hand over his thighs, shivering at the thought of Harry's cock fucking between them.  
I have a surprise for you, love. Remember when I used your shower yesterday? -H  
A video filled Louis' screen. He bit his fist to keep from groaning. The thumbnail was Harry sucking on a toy Louis had just bought. Louis looked around. Many other people had ear buds in. The lecture seemed to be over, so Louis took out his ear buds, a knot of pleasure in his stomach. He slid the buds into his ears, put the plug in his phone, and pressed play. “Hi, Louis”, Harry said to the camera.  
“You're in your room doing homework. I'm horny and bored, but I don't want to bother you. Oh, look what I found. It was under your pillow”, Harry held up the toy. “I bet it stretched you open real good. I know you've used it. I can taste you”, Harry sucked the toy into his mouth, moaning quietly.  
“Fuck, Louis. I want you inside me. But, you're busy. I made the shower an excuse to get off. You thought it was an excuse to not do my homework. I like it when you scold me. You're like my Daddy sometimes. Hmm. I like that. Daddy”, Harry moaned. No. It was wrong. It shouldn't make Louis' cock pulse. “I'm going to set the camera up and fuck myself on this toy. You're going to watch”, Harry smiled at the camera, setting it somewhere in the shower. It showed Harry's naked body off perfectly.  
“Here I go”, Harry said. He slid himself on the toy, moaning. It was a good thing his phone had a waterproof case. Drops of water fell on the phone. By now, Harry was completely wet.  
Harry's moans came out roughly. As he got closer, he began bouncing harder and faster down on the toy. His cock bounced. Louis bit back a groan. Harry began to whine loudly. “Fuck me harder, Louis!”  
How did Louis not hear any of this?  
“Daddy! Fuck, Daddy!” Tears were slowly falling down Louis' cheeks. His cock was so hard. It was painful. “God, I love your cock. Fuck me open. I don't want to feel anything but your cock”, Harry moaned out. His moans and whines were absolutely filthy. Suddenly, Harry's mouth fell open.  
Louis bit back a shout at how wrecked his boyfriend looked. Harry whined as he turned his ass to the camera. He slid the toy out of him. His hole was pulsing. Louis' cock was ready to bust. “Do you like seeing my hole, Daddy? Do you want to lick it? Suck on it? Do you like seeing it wrecked? I still want your cock. Do you want this around your cock?” Harry's hole clenched. “Suck on it, Daddy.”  
That was it. That was all it took. Louis came so hard, he saw stars. He bit down on his fist to keep from shouting out Harry's name. Louis' phone lit up with a message. Did I milk you dry? -H  
Louis came harder if possible. He took a deep breath. I'm going to ruin you today. -L  
Can't wait. -H


End file.
